Luigi's Mansion (The Musical)
by Brittany Bauer
Summary: - Modern day style - When Luigi Romano gets a letter in the mail, saying that he won a mansion in a contest he didn't enter, its up to him and his high school best friend Ember McKnight to figure out what is going on. What will happen when they find out it was a trap the entire time? Will Ember and Luigi survive the battle? Or will they lose the war?
1. ONE

**Hey everyone. Here is the first chapter of the rewrite for Luigi's Mansion: the Musical. I changed some stuff for the original, like some of the songs and Ember's sister's name, like I said in the author's note on the original. I'm hoping you guys like the re-write, because I know I have a feeling by just the first chapter so far, that I'm going to have a fun time writing it. Anyway, enjoy the first chapter of the rewrite! God bless!**

 _ **Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or they're singing**_

 **Bolded +** _italicized =_ _ **flashback/memory**_

 ***=lyrics have been changed to fit the story**

 **ONE**

"Extra! Extra! Read all about it!" A news Toad was screaming as the early morning sun beat down on the pavement of the roads and sidewalks. A young boy, who looked no more than 19, walked by and took a newspaper that was being handed out to him. He read the headline of this week's news 'Peach Toadstool's Halloween Bash'. The young boy grinned as he thought back to his junior year in high school, and how that Wicked Witch changed throughout the year because of his best friend and singer.

"Lu, come on!" A voice broke him out of his thoughts as he looked up to see a black haired girl staring at him. Her hair had some hot pink at the tips, and her skin was pale, but not too pale to where she needed sunlight. The Autumn wind blew her hair behind her head, along with her black and hot pink mini-skirt.

"Coming, Em!" Luigi Romano called back to her as he rolled up the newspaper and ran up to her, before they both started to walk together to the nearby coffee shop.

 **(SONG: "Belle" – Beauty and the Beast)***

Luigi and the girl began to walk down the streets, as the smell of the Autumn air wafted into the girl's nose, making her take it all in and smile with content in her eyes.

"You love Autumn, don't you Ember?" Luigi stated, making the girl, now known as Ember, look at him, with the smile still painted on her face.

"Of course I do! My birthday is in that season after all."

 _EMBER: Little town/it's a quiet village/everyday/like the one before/little town/full of little people/waking up to say..._

 _PINK TOAD: Bonjour!_

 _YELLOW TOAD: Bonjour!_

 _RED TOAD: Bonjour!_

 _BLUE TOAD: Bonjour!_

 _TOADETTE: Bonjour!_

 _EMBER: There goes the baker with his tray like always/the same old bread and rolls to sell/every morning just the same/since the morning that I came/to this poor provincial town..._

 _BAKER: Morning Ember!_

 _EMBER: Morning Monsieur!_

 _BAKER: Where you off to?_

 _EMBER: The coffee shop. I need my wake up call for this morning._

 _LUIGI: (Chuckles)_

 _BAKER: That's nice. Marie! The baguettes! Hurry up!_

Ember and Luigi started head off again, and started talking as everyone was staring at them.

 _TOADETTE: Look there she goes/that girl is strange no question/spending loads of time with that nerd_

 _WOMAN 1: Never part of a real crowd_

 _BARBER: Cause she is seeming rather proud_

 _TOWNSFOLK: no denying/she's a funny girl/Ember._

 _DRIVER: Bonjour!_

 _WOMAN 2: Good day!_

 _DRIVER: How is your family?_

 _WOMAN 3: Bonjour!_

 _MERCHANT: Good day!_

 _WOMAN 3: How is your wife?_

 _WOMAN 4: I need/six eggs!_

 _MAN 1: That's too expensive!_

 _EMBER: There must be more than/this provincial life!_

Ember and Luigi walk into the coffee shop, and look at the menu on the ceiling behind the cashier.

"Ah, Ember! How is my favorite customer today? Have you finally gotten yourself a boyfriend?" The coffee owner asked.

"Not yet..." Ember began, as she leaned in closer to him, so Luigi didn't hear her, as she whispered. "...but I'm working on it."

This made the coffee shop owner laugh as he handed her and Luigi their coffee. "There you two go! On the house today!"

"Are you sure?" Ember asked, surprised.

"I insist."

"Why, thank you! Thank you very much!" After that encounter, Luigi said thank you as well, before they walked out of the shop.

 _MEN: Look there she goes/that girl is so peculiar/I wonder if she's seeing him_

 _WOMEN: With a dreamy far off look_

 _MEN: And her nose stuck on that book_

 _ALL: What a puzzle to the rest of us/Ember!_

Ember and Luigi walk down the path towards the big fountain that was in the center of the town, making the young singer run up to it, and sat down on it after a while.

 _EMBER: Oh/isn't this amazing/it's my favorite place because/you'll see/here's where I met my best friend/but I didn't discover that I liked him/until the same year._

 _WOMAN 5: Now it's no wonder that her songs have beauty/her voice has got no parallel_

 _MERCHANT: But behind that fair façade/I'm afraid she's rather odd/very different from the rest of us..._

 _ALL: She's nothing like the rest of us/yes different from the rest of us/Ember!_

Luigi sat down with Ember on the fountain edge, as he drank his cup of coffee with her following suit.

Ember then stood up shortly after seeing the baker again, and ran up to him to talk some more. And, to Luigi's surprise, he didn't seem to care. The baker was nice enough to stop what he was doing, and talk to the young wanna-be pop/rock star.

"So, did you tell her yet?" A voice broke Luigi out his thoughts, making him look over to see Daisy sitting right there next to him.

"Daisy!" He stated.

"Did you tell her about your crush on her yet, bone head?" Daisy asked, which made Luigi roll his eyes as he looked back at Ember, who was laughing at something the baker said.

"No...and I don't know if I ever will." He answered.

"Life is too short to be wasting it on stupid secrets!" Daisy exclaimed with eagerness in her voice.

"I know...but I don't know if I'm ready to have a girlfriend yet."

"Really? You dated me for like 2 months. You were ready then." Daisy stated, which only made Luigi roll his eyes again.

 _LUIGI: Right from the moment that I met her/saw her/I thought her gorgeous and I fell/but for now we're only friends/and we'll be till the very end/so I'm making plans to keep things normal with Ember._

 _DAISY: Look there/she goes/isn't she pretty/Madame/Ember/oh she's so cute/be still/your heart/and just go tell her/she's such a smart, sweet, strong and pretty brod._

 _MAN 1: Bonjour!_

LUIGI: (Stands up and walks over to Ember as she starts walking with to go back to his place)

 _MAN 2: Good day!_

 _MAN 3: Mais oui!_

 _WOMAN 1: You call this bacon?_

 _WOMAN 2: What lovely grapes!_

 _MAN 4: Some cheese!_

 _WOMAN 3: Ten yards!_

 _MAN 4: One pound_

 _LUIGI: 'xuse me._

 _MAN 4: I'll get the knife!_

 _LUIGI: Please let us through!_

 _WOMAN 4: This bread!_

 _MAN 5: Those fish!_

 _WOMAN 4: It's stale!_

 _MAN 5: They smell!_

 _MAN 6: Madame's mistaken!_

 _EMBER: There must be more than this provincial life!_

 _LUIGI: I am so not ready to make Ember my girlfriend._

 _TOWNSFOLK: Look there she goes that girl is strange but special/a most peculiar Mademoiselle/it's a pity and a sin/she doesn't quite fit in_

 _GROUP 1: But she really is a funny girl_

 _GROUP 2: A beauty but a funny girl_

 _ALL: She really is a funny girl/Ember!_

 _PINK TOAD: Bonjour!_

 _YELLOW TOAD: Bonjour!_

 _RED TOAD: Bonjour!_

 _BLUE TOAD: Bonjour!_

 _TOADETTE: Bonjour!_

 _EMBER: Bonjour!_

 **(End of song)**

XXXXXXXXXX

"Really!? Ever since that music video from last year won the first prize, all your videos have been getting likes and views on ToadTube?!" Ember asked in surprise and happiness as they walked through the front door of Luigi's house.

"Yeah!" Luigi answered as he placed his cup of coffee on the island in his kitchen, while he looked through his mail. "I'm telling you, Ember...this is the start of something great! I could finally get my dream job of becoming a director!"

"That's great, Lu!" Ember exclaimed, before her smile fell at Luigi's expression. "You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just...this thing seems odd." Luigi answered as he opened it, only to see that it was saying he won a contest for filming. "The hell?!"

"What is it?" Ember asked as she looked at it from over his shoulder.

"A letter saying that I won a mansion in some contest." Luigi answered as he read through the letter, and then pulled out the map leading to his new mansion.

"That's awesome!" Ember stated with excitement.

"I never entered this contest. Hell, I've never even heard of it." Luigi stated back, causing Ember's smile to fade off of her face.

"What?" She said. "Well then...it has to be a scam."

"But, they made it seem so legit by giving me a map and everything. Maybe..." Luigi began, before he felt a hand on his shoulder, making him look over at Ember.

"You want to go check it out." She said with a small grin.

"Well...yeah." Luigi replied as he grabbed his green ball hat that had a white circle by the tongue of it, and a green L in the center, and put it on his head.

"Well then..." Ember began as she grabbed her cell phone from the table and put it in her black leather jacket pocket. "...lead the way."

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**

 **Hope you guys liked the first chapter of the rewrite for Luigi's Mansion: the Musical. Thanks for reading and God bless!**

 **~Brittany Bauer**


	2. TWO

_**Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or they're singing**_

 **Bolded +** _italicized =_ _ **flashback/memory**_

 ***=lyrics have been changed to fit the story**

 **TWO**

Peach was sitting in her room on her bed, and staring at 3 different costumes that she could wear to her Halloween Bash, but she couldn't decide which was the best.

One had the coloring of whatever Daisy wore which was yellow and orange. It was a gown that had a daisy (as in the flower) by the collar of the dress. The other was pink and dark pink dress with a blue gem in the center. And the other...was a pop star costume, with a flower pattern shirt and blue skinny jeans.

"Damn...what should I be this year?" Peach asked herself as she stared intently at the 3 costumes in front of her, when Daisy walked in.

"Hey Peach." She said as she closed the door behind her.

"Finally! A second pair of eyes! I need your help with a costume this year for my Halloween Bash!" Peach yelled as she stood up from her bed.

"I don't know how much I can help you." Daisy began. "But I can try."

"Awesome! Now, here is costume 1." Peach started as she grabbed the pop star costume from the closet door and put up against her body.

"No. It doesn't suit you. But that one might suit Ember." Daisy stated with a smile.

"Okay." Peach threw the costume on her bed, and then grabbed the yellow and orange dress, putting against her body as she did so. "Costume 2."

"That is so not you. It's more me." Daisy stated again, before getting the costume thrown into her face.

"Then you can have it. Wear it to my party on Halloween! Because here is costume number 3." Peach said before grabbing the pink dress and putting it against her body for Daisy's opinion.

When Daisy got her costume out of her face, she looked at Peach, and immediately went silent. She could see Peach wearing a gown like that, with a crown on her forehead, and white ballroom gloves on her hands. And it also helped that she looked really good in pink.

"Okay...now that one, is perfect for you." She said with a smile, making the young blond smile with excitement as she hung the costume back on her closet door.

"Perfect...that means I'm going as a princess."

"And so am I." Daisy stated. "Oh, I almost forgot. Do you know where Mario is, because I've been tyring to find him ever since Luigi texted me."

"No, I haven't seen my Mario all day." Peach answered as she brushed off her plain white loose yet skin tight t-shirt before going back to her bed, and sitting down.

"Well, Luigi can't get a hold of him either I guess. He texted me saying that he was going to go look for him. Here's hoping nothing is wrong."

"Yeah...I hope he's okay."

XXXXXXXXXX

Luigi and Ember were walking through the brush of Boo Woods, following the map that was in the letter he got earlier that day. The sun was starting to set and they were in the bark creepy woods alone together. Well, in Boo Woods, the sun hardly ever shined, so it was always dark there.

"Man, this woods have given me the creeps ever since I moved here last year." Ember stated as she was walking behind Luigi, who was holding his flashlight out in one hand, while the other held the map.

"Tell me about it." Luigi stated in reply. "I hate it whenever Mario decides to explore and ends up here in Boo Woods."

"Has he gotten lost a few times or something?" Ember asked, surprised. She had met the school's basketball star a couple times now, and he did NOT seem like the type to want to go through a creepy ass woods.

"Once or twice...or ten times." Luigi answered with a sigh afterwards.

"Wow. A navigator, he is not." Luigi chuckled at what Ember said, which only made Ember giggle as well.

Just then, her phone dinged, making her look at it, and see a text from one of the other basketball players at the school Oken Toadly.

"Uhg..."

"What is it?" Luigi asked as they stopped for a short while just to check out Ember's phone.

"It's nothing. Just another ask me out attempt from Oken." Ember answered. "And I don't even like him!"

"Wow...every girl likes him." Luigi stated. "Well, besides my brother, but...why would he want to date you?"

"Probably because he thinks I'm smoking hot." Ember stated plainly. "I mean, he said it himself that he liked my looks. But I want to date someone who isn't like that. Someone, a lot like my father, who liked the inner beauty."

 **(SONG: "Belle" REPRISE – Beauty and the Beast)***

"Well, you sure have that." Luigi said as they started walking again.

"Why thank you, Luigi."

 _EMBER: Madame/Oken/can't you just see it/Madame/Oken/his little wife/no sir/not me/I guarantee it/I want much more than this provincial life._

Ember ran up ahead, leaving Luigi behind for a short while, before she stopped by a tree as she grabbed it by the bark and leaned up against.

 _EMBER: I want adventure in the great wide somewhere/I want it more than I can tell/and for once it might be grand/to have someone/understand/I want so much more than they've got planned._

 **(End of song)**

Ember all of a sudden, fell to the ground, making Luigi run up to her and help her stand up, as she is holding her chest...in the spot where her heart is.

"Damn! This stupid heart!" Ember exclaimed as she winced a slight bit.

"You shouldn't be out here." Luigi began. "Come on, I'll take you home."

"Wait...what's that up ahead?" Ember pointed towards something in the distance, making the young green clad senior look up, only to start worrying. He ran up to it, and picked it up, before turning around, letting Ember see it much clearer.

It was a red ball cap with a white letter M in the center by the tongue. "Isn't that...?"

"It's Mario's hat." Luigi finished as he started to get worried some more. "If his hat is out here, that means he came out this way, and that means he is in danger because he never leaves his hat unattended like that, and oh, my; God, if he is hurt, mom and dad will..."

"Luigi, calm down." Ember said as she got over the pain her heart was causing her. "Mario is a tough guy. He can take care of himself for a while before we get to him."

"But, what about...?"

"I'll be fine. Every now and then, it brings pain because the stupid doctor did a poor job with the surgery last year, but I'm fine." Ember interrupted as she took one of Luigi's hands, making both of them blush slightly.

"Are you sure?" Luigi asked, sounding a bit timid.

"I'm sure, Lu. Now come on...we have a brother to save." And with that, Ember began to pull Luigi towards the spot he picked up the hat. But soon, he took his hand out of hers so she could go on without him...and sighed.

"Why must this be so hard? Why must waiting for her to be ready so hard?" Luigi said, and when Ember was out of sight, he started walking slowly.

 **(SONG: "You are my song" – David Archuleta)**

As Luigi walked down the path, going in the direction that Ember went, he kept thinking of the times last year, when they were juniors, and how he learned so much from Ember's past. Losing a twin in a house fire, isn't something someone takes lightly, especially a strong girl like Ember.

 _You are the song/playing so softly in my heart/I reach for you/you seem so near yet so far/I hope and I pray/you'll be with me/someday/I know down inside/you are mine and I'm your/true love/or am I dreaming?_

 _How/can I/each time I try/you say goodbye/you/were there/you look my way/I touch the sky/we/can share/tomorrow and forever more/I'll/be there/to love you so/you are my song._

Luigi made it around the tree, and noticed Ember petting a little fox who had come up to her. She was smiling a pearly white smile, and her eyes were glowing with happiness, making the green clad film maker grin. How he loved to see her smile.

 _I know for sure/that we were meant to fall in love/I look in your eyes/I know what you're thinking of/I try not to say/the words that might scare you away/I know down inside/you are mine and I'm your/true love/please no more dreaming_

 _How/can I/each time I try/you say goodbye/you/were there/you look my way/I touch the sky/we/can share/tomorrow and forever more/I'll/be there/to love you so/you are my song/you are my song!_

 _We/can share/tomorrow and forever more/I'll be there/to love you so/you are my song/you are my song..._

 _You are my song._

 **(End of song)**

Luigi sighed before jogging up to Ember, which scared the little fox into running away, and making Ember stand up.

"What a cute animal! I didn't think I'd see one out here." She said, as Luigi just stared at her for a moment.

"Yeah...same." He said, making the young singer look his way and grin, before she continued to walk down the path, with Luigi following suit.

"That's right...come to the mansion, Ember. Come have an adventure..." A voice spoke in the air, without the two seniors in high school knowing, before becoming visible behind them, revealing that this girl looks just like Ember, only with neon green and black attire instead of hot pink and black. "...for this one, will be your last."

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**

 **God bless all of you and have a terrific day!**


	3. THREE

**Hey everyone. Just letting you guys know, that if I told you I changed Evelle to Evanora...I lied. I'm changing it to Amy now, because I realized, I used Evanora already in a different story. Even though I used the same name twice in my JSE fanfic and Undertale fanfic, I don't like using the same name twice that often. So, yeah...Evelle is now Amy. Enjoy Chapter 3!**

 _Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or they're singing_

 **Bolded +** _italicized =_ _ **flashback/memory**_

 ***=lyrics have been changed to fit the story**

 **THREE**

The ghost from earlier appeared in some sort of lair, where she could see a bunch of gold items, and a gold framed picture in front of her.

"How pathetic of her to come here with that boy out of love." The girl said as she walked closer to the item in front of her. It was a picture of her family, before tragedy happened. "Thanks for nothing, mom and dad. You save her, but not me." She stated before slamming the photo face down on the table out of anger.

"I'm sure they tried!" A voice spoke up, making her look up at him with a grin on her face.

 **(SONG: "Red" – Beth Crowley)**

"I bet they did." The girl said as she looked away and walked over to the mirror she had there, with her neon green eyes glowing with death.

 _AMY: Red is the new dawn/red is the fall leaves/red is the anger/at the lies you made me believe/and I said "we're coming/we're coming/we're coming/we're coming"/we're coming/we're coming/we're coming/we're coming/CHORUS/Cut me open and I still bleed red/do your best to get inside my head/cause I'm gonna make you remember my name/and I'll be the last one you ever betray/just wait/you'll be seeing red._

The girl, known as Amy, walked away from the mirror and looked over at a photo she had near the frame of a different photo on the wall. It was of her and her sister.

 _AMY: I am the lightning/I am the rainstorm/I am a soldier/I am marching into war/and I said "we're coming/we're coming/we're coming/we're coming"/we're coming/we're coming/we're coming/we're coming/CHORUS/Cut me open and I still bleed red/do your best to get inside my head/cause I'm gonna make you remember my name/and I'll be the last one you ever betray/just wait.../BRIDGE/I have/worn so/many/faces/hiding/in plain sight/your downfall/CHORUS/Cut me open and I still bleed red/do your best to get inside my head/cause I'm gonna make you remember my name/and I'll be the last one you ever betray/just wait/you'll be seeing red._

Amy looked up at the portrait on the wall, as she grinned a slight bit with evil while the guy was just staring at her, in worry and fear.

 **(End of song)**

"She promised me she wouldn't move on." Amy stated, as the grin on her face disappeared and was replaced with a slight frown. "And she broke that promise."

"People move on, Amy!" The voice said. "Sometimes you have to accept that!"

"But she found your brother! And I can't take seeing her be happy, while I'm miserable here, as a ghost! I'm just glad that she, and Luigi, are on their way." Mario pounded on the glass he was stuck behind once in worry.

"Don't you dare hurt my little brother!"

"That's not my calling, Mister Mario Romano...it's my partner's." Amy stated, before laughing evilly, while Mario just kept shouting 'no' and pounding from inside the picture frame, trying to get out.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure this is the place?" Ember asked as she stood in front of a big and dark mansion, with Luigi standing by her side, and looking at the map he was given.

"It's supposed to be." Luigi stated, as he walked a bit closer, only to knock his head on a tree trunk since he wasn't looking where he was going. "Ow."

Ember rolled her eyes with a slight giggle before walking up to him and taking his hand. "You need to be more careful, Lu." She stated as she checked his forehead.

"You are one to talk." He stated, which made her glare at him. "Oh, don't tell me you aren't worried!"

"I'm not. Because normally it only happens once a day." Ember added as she saw nothing to be worried about on his forehead. "Well, you're fine. But, don't go banging into a door. I would hate to see you in a coma or anything worse."

"I'll be fine. I hit my head like ten times a day sometimes." Luigi said as he walked up to the door with his flashlight at the ready. Ember rolled her eyes at this statement with a grin, before following him up to the door. They opened it, and walked into the Foyer.

Once they were inside, they looked around slightly, before Ember noticed a mirror covered up by a blanket, making her pull it off, and look at her reflection.

"Why the hell is there a mirror in the Foyer?" She asked as she looked at Luigi in the mirror.

"I don't know, Em. Maybe whoever owned this house prier to, well me, needed one in the Foyer." Luigi answered, as Ember sighed. "You okay?"

"Yeah..." Ember began. "...just missing my sister...so much."

 **(SONG: "This Goodbye" – Beth Crowley)**

After Ember stared at her reflection for a short while, she took out a photo of her and her sister Amy together last year before the fire took her life away. Amy had full black hair, unlike with Ember who had black hair with hot pink at the tips and underneath.

 _EMBER: My world caught fire/you're the one/who lit the spark/now I'm playing with matches/all alone/here in the dark/I had to learn the hard way/that salvation has its price/but I'll never forgive myself/that you/were/the sacrifice/CHORUS/And I can't/bring my-self to say goodbye/I walk with my head up/say "I'm fine" but that's a lie/your face will always haunt me/it's my comfort and my curse/and I can't/imagine any/feeling could be worse/than this goodbye._

Amy was standing at the top of the staircase, looking down at her sister and her friend, thinking of the same event as Ember, as said girl put the photo away.

 _EMBER: Some days the guilt inside becomes/too much to bare/I stopped seeking redemption/I don't have/the will to care/I know I should be stronger/cause I think that's what you'd want/you'd be so ashamed if you could see/the/nothing I've become/CHORUS/And I can't/bring my-self to say goodbye/I walk with my head up/say "I'm fine" but that's a lie/your face will always haunt me/it's my comfort and my curse/and I can't/imagine any/feeling could be worse/than this goodbye._

 _ **The fire roared on as the fire department tried to put it out, and rescued 17 year old Amber McKnight from the charcle and the flames.**_

 _EMBER: And I'm so/sorry that I couldn't save you/I gladly would have taken your place/I/wanted to always protect you/but I broke every promise I made!_

 _ **Amber looked over at the burning house, knowing full well that her sister was still inside somewhere. She broke free from the firefighters, and was on her way to run towards it to save her sister, but was stopped by her parents as tears fell down their own face.**_

 _EMBER: Please/don't leave me!_

" _ **AMY!"**_

 _EMBER: Cause I can't/bring my-self to say goodbye/I walk with my head up/say "I'm fine" but that's a lie/your face will always haunt me/it's my comfort and my curse/and I can't/imagine any/feeling could be worse/than this goodbye._

Amy watched as Luigi just stood there, with a worried expression on his face. "Why is he so worried?" She said to herself as a grin spread on her face.

 _EMBER: This Goodbye._

 **(End of song)**

Ember quickly wiped away a tear before looking back into the mirror, as Amy just pushed herself off of the railing upstairs and disappeared into the shadows.

"You okay, Em?" Luigi asked as he took her hand in his.

"Like I said...missing Amelia." Ember said as she looked up at Luigi, considering he was an inch or 2 taller than her, smiled, and then going up the stairs on the right side of the Foyer. Luigi watched as Ember ran up the stairs, and grinned a slight bit. Even with a sad story like hers, she was still a cheerful little ball of sunshine.

Ember hit the second to last step and tripped on the last one, making her fall down. You'd think she'd be in pain, but she most definitely wasn't crying...she was laughing when she sat up. But with Luigi, he thought it was her heart again, and ran up the opposite staircase and knelt down by her side.

"Ember, are you okay!?" He asked in a panic.

"Relax, Lu!" Ember began in between fits of laughter. "I'm fine. I just tripped because of my clumsy nature."

"Oh...okay." He said, as Ember looked up at him with a sparkle in her eye, that shined like the stars up in the night sky. He stared at her for a moment, before pushing her playfully. "Don't scare me like that again! I thought your heart was hurting again!" And this made Ember's smile fall after he said that. It had clicked in her head that that kind of did look like she was having her heart give way this time.

"Oh...Luigi, I'm sorry to have scared you like that. I just tripped on the last step, that's all." Ember said, sounding sweetly with a small grin on her face. "I'm fine."

"Good." Luigi said as he helped her stand up, only to stare into each other's eyes again. But it didn't last long this time, because Ember was the one to look away.

"Uh, we should get going." She said as she walked towards the door near them, as Luigi just mentally kicked himself for not making his move.

Ember walked up to the door, and tried to open it, only for it to be locked. "Damn it." She uttered out, before hearing something coming from downstairs. "Uh...what was that?"

"I-I don't know." Luigi stuttered out, as Ember walked back down the stairs, only to see an orange glow floating in the sky. And apparently the orange glow noticed her, and dropped something before floating up to the door they were near before, and phased right through it. Ember held her ground at this, while Luigi practically freaked out.

The young singer walked down the rest of the stairs and picked up the golden object that was dropped. "It's a key." She said as she raced back up the stairs and towards the door the orange sphere went into earlier. "Let's move on." She placed the key into the key hole and turned it. She was going to take it out, but wasn't expecting it to get sucked into the hole as well.

"That's it! I'm out!" Luigi yelled as he went to leave, but was stopped when he felt Ember's hand grabbing his free hand and pulled him through the door.

"It's not that scary, Lu! Besides, what if Mario is hurt somewhere in this mansion!" This made Luigi man up and walk through the door with Ember in front of her.

She looked around at a bunch of paintings, that hung on the walls with spooky nature, but one of a man with a big sized nose and mustache sort of caught her eye, before feeling a tap on her shoulder. "Luigi, I'm not letting you scare me if that's what you are...!" She began as she turned around to see a an orange ghost jump scare.

She jumped a slight bit as she fell down, to the ground, grabbing her chest in pain. The ghost then started getting sucked up a bit, as Luigi ran up to Ember, kneeling by her side. Before long, the ghost had found a way to escape from the machine that was sucking him up, and this revealed who the man was that saved them.

He was a little older than them both, like old man old, and he wore glasses. He had a white tuft of hair that swayed with every move he made. He was wearing a white lab coat with black pants and shoes. He had a red vaccuum like thing on his back with the nozle still in his hand. "Oh, my! I'm so sorry for that!" The old man began as he trotted over to them.

"It's fine." Ember said as she sat up a slight bit, with Luigi's help that is. "Just wasn't expecting to get my already weakened heart to jump like that." She winced a slight bit before standing up, only to fall into Luigi's arms.

"Whoa, I got you." He said as he held her to keep her from falling again. She looked up at him in the eyes, and in that moment, her heart stopped hurting. Butterflies entered her stomach as she felt his arms wrapped around her like a warm blanket. He felt right to her, and just by the look in his eyes...she could the love he held. Love for his family, his brother...for her.

"You always do." She said with a grin, before pulling away slightly and looking at the old man. "Hi, who are you?"

"I am Professor Elvin Gadd, or E Gadd for short." The old man said with a smile. "Pardon me asking, but what is wrong with you that you have a weakened heart?"

Ember just looked at him for a short while, as she thought back to the day she lost her sister. Luigi noticed her pained expression, and just held her. He was, after all, her best and only friend she had at that moment. So he felt obligated to cheer her up and to comfort her.

"It's a pretty sore subject for her." Luigi stated. "I don't think it's a good idea for her to be talking about it."

"Oh, I understand!" E Gadd said with a smile. "Now, I must say, this place gets more ghosts in it everyday. Say...how did you two get in here anyway?" At that statement, 3 more orange ghosts appeared in front of them, making Ember tremble slightly in Luigi's hold. "And would you speak of the devil. Let's get out of here! Posthaste!"

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**


	4. Author's note

Hey everyone. I just wanted to let you all know that this story is being discontinued. I am not liking how it's turning out and I haven't been feeling inspired to write it lately. One of the main reasons, is because I don't like my original characters Ember McKnight and her twin sister Amy for the story anymore. If I decide to bring it back someday, I will most likely re-write it (again) but with a different character in Ember's place, as well as Amy's.

Sorry for the inconvenience, I just don't like this one anymore. But I am still sorry. Hope you have a great day, and I'll see you in the next story. Ba-bye!

~Brittany Bauer~


End file.
